


Boyfriend Spanked

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Corporal Punishment, Cute, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Punishment, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking, belt spanking, belt whipping, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: Slice of life fiction + spanking + trust fund boyfriend. 😘 This story's punishment scene is a favorite.
Relationships: James Maurer/Victor Fross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Boyfriend Spanked

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

We passed by it daily when I was a kid. A vast peat bog that dominated an area of land between the main road and interstate. During my early childhood, the area was untouched by humans, good for little else besides gazing at and taking in the beauty of nature. Despite people being unable to safely trudge around, seagulls could always be seen sailing above, or dotting the bog's landscape, like little white paint drops amongst a desolate sea of mud and moss. 

Driving through the area, I looked and noted how things had changed, as things often do. A shopping center had replaced the bog some thirty years ago, and now even the center was barely surviving. Between the economy and online shopping, the area looked as void of humans as when it had only boasted peat. 

I pulled into the empty parking lot. A lone seagull was in one of the parking spaces, hopping around and fishing through someone's discarded trash. Irritated, I raised my eyebrows, but not at the bird. A mere ten feet from the garbage pile was a perfectly good trash receptacle. 

Looking away from the seagull and taking in the scenery, the first store front was a massive section of the shopping center. This corner spot had been a revolving door for large grocery store chains over the years, but it now lay empty and dark with a faded for sale sign affixed to the defunct electric-door window. 

I picked a spot amongst the empty hundreds and parked my Mercedes. Getting out, I walked along until reaching an overpriced burger joint nestled amongst the disparity of closed shops. This business was surviving somehow, along with several other stores and eateries further down the way. Finding an empty booth, of which I had my pick, I settled into a seat where I could keep an eye on my car. 

Suddenly, the restaurant doors flew open and in the entryway was my boyfriend Vic. He set his sunglasses in his styled blond hair and grinned. With several long strides, Victor reached my table. Grabbing my tie, the twenty-nine-year-old pulled up on the fabric, making me reach for his quick peck hello. 

"Mr. Fross," I greeted Vic cordially while sitting myself back down. 

"Mr. Maurer," my boyfriend replied. He let my tie slip seductively through his fingers. Sitting down across from me, he shot a wicked grin my way. 

"Hey," I interjected, interrupting the heated silence. "You know, this whole area used to be a peat bog. Back before they put in the shopping center."

"That was before my time, I think. I always remember the movie theater being over on that side."

"I remember and I'm only a few years older than you," I said and looked out toward my car. 

"So, James? Guess what?"

"What?" I asked as the server brought over some menus. She took our drink order and left. I eyed Vic, "Well?"

He shifted nervously, "My dad is coming to pay me a work-related visit. Again."

"Oh?"

"So, can we take him somewhere nice for dinner tomorrow?"

"No. Only the cheapest place in the city will do," I teased. "Something from the hot case at the convenience store. We'll eat it on the curb."

"Okay, but only if you buy me a pepperoni stick."

The server returned with our Cokes. 

I wiggled my eyebrows at Vic, "If you're a good boy today, I'll consider your counteroffer."

He laughed and winked at me, "But James, I'm always your good boy."

"Uh–" the woman hesitated but had a pen pointed toward her little notepad. "What can I get you?"

"Californian, extra avocado on the side, with sea salt steak fries," I said without bothering to glance at the menu. "House sauce."

Vic didn't look either. We come here for burgers often enough that we know the menu. "The black and blue, red onion, and those golden onion rings."

Jotting our order down, she grabbed our menus and quickly skedaddled. Lest our flirting re-engage to traumatize her further. 

We talked and joked about happenings at my office until lunch arrived. 

The young lady set fresh glasses of pop down, put our empty ones on her tray, then left us to enjoy our meal. 

Victor divvied up our food differently than what had been presented. I don't fuss over him splitting up our meals. It's just part of having him as a partner. 

"So, why's your dad coming this time?" I asked, taking my half of Vic's black and blue burger. 

He narrowed his eyes dramatically, "To check the books."

"Err, and? So what? Oh!" I grinned. "You're fidgeting! Is something wrong with them?"

"I was going over things today and the accounts aren't matching. I'm heading back after we eat to make sure everything is right. He'll be after my hide otherwise and I'll have to hear how irresponsible I am."

"I'll come with you."

"You sure?"

"What's the point of going home if you aren't there?"

"Ohh, good point. What's a home without me in it?"

"Heh. Yeah, seriously."

Eating our meal, we left a nice tip and made our way out. The lone seagull was still lingering nearby. It raised its wings defensively as I approached the area. 

"Stand down, soldier," I told the bird. 

Vic took a wide berth around the grumpy garbage gut and got in his own car, having parked next to mine. 

Hopping around, the bird refocused on me. 

I quickly got inside my car and shot Victor a quick text, telling him I was stopping at the house and would meet him shortly. 

He sent a short response and drove away. 

Setting out, I didn't go home. Instead, I drove over to the flower shop to buy Vic a nice arrangement. The roses were thick, full, and expensive. These beauties certainly talk. Plus, gestures like this earn me a good lay afterward. I, of course, don't do it for that, but there's always that. 

"What'd you do?" the young flower shop guy asked. 

"Fell in love?" I replied while punching in my card pin. "So, do employees who work at this fine establishment get a flower discount? Maybe I could moonlight here on weekends." Shaking my wrist, the face of my Rolex presented itself to let me know the time. My eyes flicked up to meet the flower boy's. I grinned at him, "No? No positions open?"

He looked thoroughly perplexed, "I can't tell if you're joking, Mr. Maurer."

"Heh," I kinda laughed and gave him a cash tip. "Well, thanks for these."

The flower boy's cheeks pinkened. 

Leaving the young man, I drove to the nearest liquor store and purchased a nice rosé, then made my way to Victor's. 

Getting out, I found my partner sucking on a cigarette and arguing with his personal assistant. The man is also his good friend, which seems to have worked out so far. They were standing a stone's throw from the building's entrance. I walked toward Vic, carrying his flowers and booze while smiling. 

Victor turned and looked at me. "Ohh, gifts," he grinned. My boyfriend took a quick drag and gave his cigarette to the assistant who put it out irritably. Taking the bouquet and wine from me, Vic handed them off. "Flowers on my desk. Thanks, Alex."

Alex rolled his eyes and went inside. 

"Alex is getting tired of your shit," I chuckled, embracing Vic in front of the doors. "I could see it on his face."

"Could you?" Victor whispered against me. 

"Shall we have a corrective discussion about your lack of consideration?"

"No, we shalln't."

"Then let him have the night off. I'll be your assistant."

"I wouldn't finish before dawn with you as an assistant." He pressed himself against me. "Your handsome body is too distracting."

I grinned. 

About to walk in, we paused when a black luxury vehicle suddenly pulled around and parked next to the curb. 

"Oh, shit," Vic breathed out sharply. "I'll be right back," he whispered before sprinting inside the building. 

Exiting his vehicle, Mr. Fross Sr. made his way over. Having met him a number of times previously, the patriarch always seemed to carry the look of financial success. Today the man's styled silver hair was complimented by an expensive navy-blue suit. My eyes were drawn to the accents of his ensemble, namely a pink paisley tie with a matching pocket square. Though, despite having money, his personality leaves a lot to be desired. Taking out a cigarette and an expensive looking Zippo, the short and skinny man settled himself in front of me. It seemed he'd expected Vic's "duck and dodge" reaction and was in no hurry to investigate. 

"Victor will be right back," I said. "Should I make dinner reservations for later? For the three of us?"

Mr. Fross pointed toward his Bluetooth, signaling that he was on a call. 

Raising my eyebrows, I think I'm the one that needs a frickin' cigarette around here. 

"Yeah, well, see that it gets done," he said to whoever he'd been listening to. "I'm getting another call. Yeah–Hello?"

Victor reappeared at my side, fidgeting nervously. 

I gave my boyfriend's butt an encouragement pat. "It's okay," I whispered in his ear. 

Watching us, Mr. Fross Sr. finished his phone call and looked directly my way. "So, James, how's your father?" he asked. 

"Doing well," I replied. "He's enjoying retirement."

"Shouldn't you be working at this hour?"

"No, not today."

"I see."

"He works enough as it is," Victor added defensively. 

Mr. Fross scoffed, "And you're the judge of optimal work ethic? God help us."

"I believe my work ethic to be intact," I grinned. "No need for anyone to judge it. Now, shall I make reservations?"

"No," Mr. Fross tapped his cigarette. "We'll just order from somewhere nearby. That is, if I'm still here after a reasonable hour. Will I still be here for dinner, Victor?"

I glanced at Vic and gave him a smile. My boyfriend had wanted to show off a bit but now a crestfallen expression was spreading across his face. Today is not my boy's day. 

"Listen." The man's lips circled his cigarette again. He pulled it away and let out a little stream of smoke. "I'm just here to make sure you aren't screwing me over."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. 

"I've put a lot of money into this place," Mr. Fross continued. "And just to remind you, I'm part owner and if I don't start seeing a return, I'm going to pull the plug. At which time you'll have to sell or buy me out."

"Well, that's premature," Victor huffed. 

When Mr. Fross had finished with his cigarette, I led the way inside and greeted Vic's office manager Nora. Who, despite Vic dashing in here to warn them, looked surprised by Fross Sr. following in after me. Vic and his dad passed me while I stayed behind at the front desk. 

Nora sighed, "Poor Victor."

"Victor was saying the numbers were off?" I mumbled. "That he needed to figure out why the accounts weren't matching up?"

"No, I already went through and fixed everything since this morning," she replied. "I called in sick a few days last week and Victor entered in the sales by himself."

"What does Victor do? He flips numbers around, doesn't he?"

"Yes, all the time."

"He hides it from me, but I've noticed."

"Then Vic was in a panic this morning when things weren't lining up. He didn't give me a chance to look it over."

"Maybe you guys need a different system where you don't enter the numbers in manually."

"We do, but the boys went to that trade show the weekend before last and people made cash purchases."

"Oh," I frowned. "Well, it's taken care of now. Thanks for catching it."

"I would have figured it out anyway. It's just that his dad gets him all wound up. Though, I don't appreciate being yelled at when it wasn't my fault to begin with."

"Victor yelled at you?"

"Yeah, this morning," Nora replied, blinking back some tears. 

"Sorry. I'll talk to him later."

"No-no, it's alright."

"It's not alright, actually."

Victor came walking out from the office area and balked when he saw my expression. "Nora?" he got out before his mouth went dry. 

Raising my eyebrows, I leaned against the front desk, "Vic, maybe we should step outside for a moment."

He shifted anxiously and focused on his friend, "Nora, I'd like to thank you for finding the problem and fixing it. And I apologize for blaming you. My reaction was one hundred percent wrong and, in the future, if you give me a chance, I'll present any problems without trying to blame you for mistakes that you probably didn't make."

"Thank you," Nora replied. 

"I am sorry."

"I know."

Alex walked out of the office area and stood next to me, "Well, are we all friends again?"

"Yes, sorry for being a dick," Victor said. 

"Alright then, I'm going on a coffee run," I told them. Running a comforting hand down the back of Victor's head, his two friends were obviously watching my reaction. "So, figure out what you'd like. Alex, go see if Mr. Fross Sr. wants anything."

"Alright," Alex replied and walked away. 

I got everyone's order jotted down and went outside. Leaning against my car, I took a moment to breathe. 

Suddenly, Victor came jogging out. "I know you're pissed," my boyfriend exhaled as he neared my side. 

"No, be pissed at yourself." I held a hand out, "Come here."

Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Alright?" I kissed the side of his head. "Go spend time with your dad. I'll be right back. You'll have all weekend to answer for your little indiscretions."

"Oh, God," Vic laughed nervously against me. "I'm so sorry."

I grinned and pulled back to get some eye contact, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Leaving and shortly returning, I found Mr. Fross Sr. standing outside with Victor. The two were smoking in an uncomfortable silence. 

"Did we finish looking things over?" I asked. 

"Not much to look at," Mr. Fross huffed. 

Victor sighed, "Dad, it takes time."

Nodding, I sidled up next to my boyfriend and set the coffee carriers down on the ground. "I've looked at his projections, they line up with similar small businesses. He's done all the research."

"He doesn't have the motivation to do this properly," Mr. Fross snipped. "I've known him longer than you, James. I should have never agreed to invest in this idea of his."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Sir, with all due respect, he's putting his all into this business."

"Heh," Mr. Fross breathed. "Victor, it's always been one disappointment after another with you. Even liberal applications of the belt didn't set you straight," he smirked. "You didn't take school seriously and you're not taking this business seriously. You're nearly thirty, it's time to grow the fuck up."

"You are a fucking bastard," Victor seethed. Picking up a coffee from the carrier at my feet, Vic lobbed it toward his dad's vehicle. The coffee hit the intended target and someone's mocha macchiato was now coating the car's windshield. 

"Um, Victor," I started but he bolted for the building before I could say anything else. 

Mr. Fross Sr. continued sucking at his cigarette like an overpriced coffee wasn't dripping down the side of his Cadillac. 

"Mr. Fross, I haven't really involved myself so far, but how much does Victor currently owe you?"

The man waved a nonchalant hand and grabbed the phone from his pocket. Opening a file, he flashed it my way. 

"Oh," I nearly laughed. "And that's current?"

"Yes," he replied seriously. 

"I'll speak with Victor over the weekend."

"And what are your intentions?" Mr. Fross asked. 

"I better speak with Victor first," I grinned and picked up my coffee that, thankfully, hadn't been chosen for accenting Daddy's car. 

Mr. Fross said goodbye and got in his vehicle. His wipers clearing the window as he drove away. 

Chuckling to myself, I made my way inside the building. "Here's your coffee, Nora," I said brightly upon seeing her first. 

"I'm heading home," she replied moodily. 

"What did Victor do this time?"

"Nothing, I just need the weekend to reset."

"Hey, I have a gift card for Zeke's that I keep forgetting to use. Wanna take your man out for dinner on me this weekend?"

Her cheeks went pink, "No-no, I can't–"

"Sure, you can!" I took my wallet from my pocket and fished out the card. "Please, take it. I'll cry all night if you don't." I put it in her hand and smiled. 

"Alright-alright, James."

"Whew! I was worried I'd have to get all emotional this evening," I laughed. "Now, there's a hundred dollars on there but their prices are reasonable."

"A hundred what?"

"Dollars." I began escorting Nora toward the front doors. "Now, you have a good time. Let me know what you order. I enjoy living through others."

"Okay," she kinda chuckled. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight." Watching Nora get in her car and drive away, I locked the doors and went to find Victor and Alex in the back. "Boys," I greeted them. "Vic, throwing coffee at his car was probably not the best choice."

Alex swiveled around slowly, glancing at me in shock before turning toward Victor who was totally avoiding any eye contact from anyone. 

"I don't want to be lectured right now," Vic snipped while staring at his computer screen. 

"If I hand you a coffee right now, are you going to throw it?" I teased. "You wouldn't want to hit any of the electronics in here."

"You can go home now. I'll see you later."

"Rude boy."

"Mmm."

I grinned, not that he could see it, "Well, we'll be going home at the same time at any rate."

"I'm going to stay at my mom's."

I chuckled, "Oh?"

"Uh, should I go outside for a smoke?" Alex mumbled and looked longingly toward the door. 

"Yes!" Victor snapped. "Both of you leave."

"No, I don't think so," I replied. "Stay, Alex. He'll behave better if you stay."

My boyfriend turned around, "Damnit, James."

I set Vic's coffee beside him, "Stop it and drink your coffee." Giving Alex his drink, I gave the guy a grin. 

"So, uh–" Alex hesitated and took a drink. "Victor, the vendor is coming on Monday at 9 A.M. So, make sure you're here early. I'll bring Danishes or something."

"Yeah, alright," Vic grumped. 

"I'm leaving then," Alex said. "I need to unwind after today." Getting up, he gave my shoulder a pat and left. 

Waiting a moment, I looked out toward the front desk and watched Alex locking the main doors on his way out. "Why don't you want to come home?" I asked Vic and sat at Alex's work station. 

Vic turned toward me, "Today's been shit."

"Yeah, I know. So, let's take our rosé and leave."

"Just beat me now!" my boyfriend snapped. "Get it over with, James."

"Why do I think you aren't in the right state of mind for any sort of discipline at the moment?" I swiveled around in a circle, landing back to face him, "Hmm? My love?"

Vic thumbed at a soft rose petal that he'd just plucked from the floral arrangement. He glanced at me for a moment. "Fuck," he breathed. "Shit, I'm so stupid." The happenings of the day seemed to be catching up with his brain, and all at once. Burying his head in his hands, the petal dropped to his desk. 

"You're not stupid. Not in any way."

"Fucking damnit," he breathed raggedly. 

"Stop," I said gently. Rolling the office chair over toward him, I placed a gentle hand on his blond head. "Come here. There's no need for a meltdown. Your father knows how to find a carwash."

Sighing, Vic brought his head up and shifted nervously. 

I smiled at him, "Hey."

"Hey," my boyfriend sighed. 

Placing a hand on Victor's thigh and squeezing, I grinned as he pressed his forehead against my shoulder. I watched his breathing change as my hand went up his shirt. "What should we do? Wanna blow off some steam? Maybe you need a good fuck." He brought his head up and I leaned in to lick at his neck. Licking and sucking at him, his breathy moans sent a heat running through me. 

Victor pulled back and slipped his shirt off. 

I kissed at Vic's chest. Giving him little licks and sucks, I made my way to his hardened nipples. He tried to go for my tie, but I lightly smacked his hand. 

Bringing his hand away, he gave me a startled look. 

"Be still," I grumbled. 

He shifted nervously as we kept eye contact. 

Grabbing Vic's chin, I frowned. "Yes, sir?" I corrected his silence. 

"Yes, sir," Vic replied emotionally. 

"Stand up and take the rest of your clothes off."

"Yes, sir," he whispered before obeying. 

I got up and closed the inner office blinds. Adjusting my tie, I shed my jacket and threw it on the chair. I got my sleeves rolled up, then unfastened my belt. 

Vic bit at his lip, standing naked in front of me, "Jamie, not the belt."

"Hmm?" I hummed. Drawing the leather through my pant loops, "Not the belt?"

"Please, it hurts too bad."

Moving forward, I draped the belt over his shoulder and grabbed his keys that were sitting on top of his folded jeans. I unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and got our lube from the back. "Go to your giant pillow chair in the corner and bend across it, knees on the rug," I said, moving to stand beside him. I kissed at the back of his neck and grabbed my belt. The length of leather slid across his skin as he moved away. It dangled at my side and I followed after him. Setting the belt nearby, I oiled several of my fingers and watched him position himself. I bent down and kissed the crown of his left ass cheek. Dripping a little lube onto his pucker, I inserted my slicked fingers and moved them in and out. 

"Ohhh," Victor moaned. 

I lowered my pants and briefs. Slicking myself up, I gave my cock several expert strokes and positioned myself behind him. Entering smoothly, I grabbed Vic's hips and began thrusting. 

The blond's elbows sunk deep into the soft material of the giant pillow, his moans of pleasure filled the room. 

My hard, engorged cock sliding into him, Victor's beautiful body glistening in the heat of things, I sped up our rhythm. The sounds of our making love, our bodies smacking together as I continued to pound into my boyfriend, the room was sweltering. Reaching the edge, I moved a hand to grab his shoulder. Thrusting harder, I tensed while filling Vic with my hot cum. I eased out. Moving back, I pulled up my pants as Victor breathed heavily against the pillow's Sherpa cover. "Vic, turn around," I directed. 

Victor turned, his dick was rock-hard and dripping. 

"Let's take care of that," I grinned. Kneeling in front of my beautiful boyfriend, his ass was leaning against the pillow. "You're getting the belt after this."

"Oh, God," Vic breathed heavily as I gave him a sloppy lick along his shaft. His fingers gripping at the soft fabric. 

I licked and kissed at Vic's sweet honey pouring from his tip. Taking him in my mouth, my tongue, warm and wet, slid along the length of his hard cock. I made quick work of him as his hot cum shot down my throat with no warning. Managing to swallow, I sat down for a moment to catch my breath. 

Falling back into the pillow, Vic was breathing hard and sweating. 

Fingering at the leather beside me, I grinned when my boyfriend brought his head up slightly to make eye contact. "Ready?" I asked. 

"Ugh," Victor breathed and adjusted his position obediently. "This is mean, James. Fucking me, then whipping me."

I stood up with the belt, "You'll be fine. You've been needing a good belting. Get your ass up." Arching his back slightly, I caught sight of Vic's freshly fucked pucker. "Stay that way."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled miserably. 

Wrapping the belt around my hand, I brought the leather down across his upturned cheeks with a loud CRACK!! 

Hissing, Victor shifted his knees but kept his position. 

I stepped into my next swing and a vicious belt mark shortly glowed against his white cheeks. 

"Ouch!!" Vic yelped. 

Giving him a series of harsh lashes, I watched his breathing. "You can't behave like you have been," I lectured. CRACK!! 

He brought his hands back, "Yes, sir!"

"A few more. Get your hands up front." I waited for him to obey. CRACK!! 

"OWWWWwwww!!" my boyfriend cried. 

I applied a series of fiery lashes across his cheeks. 

"AH-OWWWwww," he wailed, then let out several remorseful sobs. "James, I'm sorry!!"

Finishing with that, I put my belt back on and watched Victor crying into the pillow. "Come on, you can get up."

Vic stood up with some difficulty and sniffed, "Can we do nothing all weekend?"

I stood in front of him, thumbing away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. His eyes red from crying. "Whatever you want."

He shifted slightly and tried to get a look at his welted ass. "Did you have to whip me so hard?"

"Yes," I replied and kissed his forehead. "You'll feel better when the fire dies down."

"I am sorry," Vic said. Hugging me, he kept sniffing. 

"I know, it'll be okay. Get dressed, I'll grab your wine and we'll get going. I want to talk to you about something business related later, okay?"

Pulling back, he eyed me suspiciously but managed a smile. "Okay, James."

I grinned and gave his burning red ass a light pat as he walked away. 

"Ouch!" Victor yelped at the contact. 

I smirked, "Sorry."


End file.
